


Falling to my Demise

by StevetheIcecube



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, I wrote this before I read the scene, Ironic isn't it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluestar has been falling long before she fell over the gorge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling to my Demise

I was falling towards my demise. That was the thought that went through my mind. I was falling fast, but slowly. I was saving a Clan of traitors. Would I join StarClan, or just fall forever? I went through a list in my mind of cats I knew that were dear to me in StarClan.

Mosskit, my dear little kit who died of cold.

Spottedleaf, a loyal medicine cat.

Oakheart, my one and only love.

Joining StarClan was worth it if I could see them again.

Goodbye, Fireheart. No, Firestar. Goodbye my dear kits, now grown up warriors. Goodbye foxes. Goodbye, badgers. Goodbye, dogs.

Goodbye, forest, ThunderClan, everyone. I will see most of you again.

Thud.

Goodbye. I fell towards by demise. The fall started many moons ago. I have only reached the bottom now.

My body was young again, my pelt full of stars. Oakheart stood in front of me. We rubbed muzzles. There are no boundaries in StarClan. I will be happy here.


End file.
